


Pillow From My Bedside (You've Gotten "Fluffed" A Thousand Times)

by SupernaturalMystery306



Series: SPN Crack [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, As in Dean gets "fluffed" in front of Meg, As in Meg totally enjoys watching Dean get "fluffed", Castiel loves His Pillow, Crack Fic, Dean is an angsty little pillow, Exhibitionism, HAHAHAHAH FLUFF, Human Castiel, I hope you know what I mean by "fluffed", It Ends With Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Meg is a bitchy pillow, Pillow Dean, Pillow Meg, THE WORD IS HERE TOO MANY TIMES, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was fed up of Meg stealing all of Castiel's attention, and the man's willingness to <i>give her attention</i>. If he was no longer needed, well, he would just leave. He wasn't fucking dying to be near Castiel. <i>He wasn't.</i>

</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><b>Basically:</b><br/>Pillow from my bedside~ // You've gotten "fluffed" a thousand times,<br/>And I'm sorry to leave you, // And breaking your heart.<br/>Let me make it up to~ // You and just "fluff" you!</p>
</div><p>
  <i>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6110356">Feather Soft</a> which means you can't read this without reading that first. I strONGLY SUGGEST YOU REad it. You won't regret it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow From My Bedside (You've Gotten "Fluffed" A Thousand Times)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setaeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feather Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110356) by [Casifer (Setaeru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Casifer). 



> Eh, I listened to Hello while writing this. Idk why. Which explains the title and summary.
> 
> For my fucking amazing friend Setaeru who constantly encourages me to write what I write aka shit and constantly writes what I tell her to write aka awesome stuff.
> 
> Unedited, please point out mistakes, if any. :)

Dean glared at the door as it closed.

It had been a week since Castiel bought that new pillow, and a week since Castiel had even _looked_  at Dean.

He felt like a fucking jilted _schoolgirl_ , and that was a new low, since he had witnessed many schoolgirls from the open part of the five-sided box where he used to live before Castiel had bought him.

Was he really that replaceable that Castiel threw him away in a void of disregard the first chance he got to get a new pillow?

Dean felt pathetic.

Here he had been, this whole time, feeling that maybe what he had with Castiel was something special. But it turned out that it wasn't like that. At least, not to Castiel.

And the new pillow was a fucking annoying black colored one. What did Castiel see in her? She was always taunting Dean, calling him names. She even said that since she was black she wouldn't get ruined. (It wasn't his fault that he was a pure white colored pillow. He knew she did it just because she was jealous that he was prettier than her.) The worst was when she picked up on his jealousy and sadness and mocked him for being "lovesick" and "dumped" and stupid bullshit.

Honestly? He was fed up.

He _knew_  that he was useless. A useless pillow which was _so easy_  to throw away, neglect, _ignore_ , discard.

If Castiel didn't want him anymore, he didn't care. (He did, he just didn't want to admit it.)

He would just leave. It was better than getting thrown out, anyway. He couldn't stay in the man's house and watch him cuddling fucking Meg. And he didn't even know if he cuddled her. He always had her in the other room. Dean only got to talk to her when Castiel was out and the other pillow was feeling like being a bigger bitch than she usually was and decided to bug him. And she always told him how Castiel held her, stroking her _just the right way_ , watching Dean's face as she said it all.

He just had to find out how to leave.

~~

Castiel locked his door as he stepped inside his house.

God, he _seriously_  needed to relax. _Right now_.

Even though he had returned early, it had been a difficult day at work, and all he wanted right now was his favorite pillow on his cock.

As he went about his daily routine, the dull thrum of excitement coursing through his veins hightened until it was physically impossible to think of anything other than his pillow.

He wanted to call it something other than 'his pillow', but he felt that it might have a name (call him stupid for thinking of inanimate objects as living things) and wouldn't appreciate it if he suddenly called him Sam. Or any other name, for that matter. Also, ' _his_  pillow' had a nice ring to it.

Stacking the dishes haphazardly in the kitchen sink, he decided to make his way to his bedroom.

He saw the black pillow next to his pillow. (They were technically both his but _his pillow_  was special.)

Weird... He always kept the pillows in separate rooms. He wracked his brain trying to come up with a plausible explanation. Oh well, he must have just left it there when he was hurrying to get ready in the morning.

He pulled off his lower clothes and got up on his bed.

Tossing the black pillow aside, he proceeded to do what he always did with his pillow.

~~

Okay, so first Castiel literally pushed Meg aside...

... Then he decided to fuck Dean?

Meg squealed indignantly, but of course Castiel didn't hear as he went to town on Dean.

Dean shook vigorously, and for a moment thought that his stuffing would come out, but then told himself that his owner would never let that happen.

He was almost at the peak of his orgasm when Castiel shuddered and splashed him with his come, and as the hot release soaked into his body, he whined and came too, catching Meg's spiteful look.

As he shook minutely, both from the man rocking him and from the aftershocks of his orgasm, Dean strained to hear what Castiel was saying.

"Is it weird that I only do this with you?" Castiel spoke to his pillow, not even knowing that it was a sentient being.

Dean wanted to continue basking in his dirty and orgasmic glory , but he had bigger things at hand. 

Meg was watching enviously from the corner, obviously having witnessed the whole scene and their owner's confession. 

Dean finally knew it. She had been lying.

He was the only one important to Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck fuck fuck I didn't mean to sound racist by calling Meg the 'black pillow' I just wrote it because of her hair color I am so sorry.


End file.
